Which One will you Choose, Princess?
by EmeraldDragon935
Summary: Short storys with Uta no Prince-sama characterX reader. And will also add Cecil and the sempais Ranmaru, Ai, Reiji, and Camus.
1. Snuggled Up Together -Syo Kurusu-

**~Syo Kurusu~**

* * *

You looked at the window and sighed "looks like this rainstorm isn't gonna stop anytime soon."

"Oi, _(y/n)_" you snapped out of your thoughts when somebody called you. You turned around to see Syo... shirtless.

"Ek! baka put your shirt on!" you shouted and turned around to hide the blush on your face. You forgot that Syo was in your house...he got caught in the middle of the rain and forgot to bring an umbrella so your house was the nearest place he was at so he came to your house and you let him stay since you guys were dating and all.

"Eh but all my clothes are at my house..."

"T-then you can wear one of my dad's shirt!" you stammered.

"Fine" you heard some shuffling from behind you and minutes later.

"Done?" you asked.

"Done" he replied. You turned around and sighed "Do you want some hot chocolate?" you asked him.

"Sure" Syo said. You made some hot chocolate and took it to the living room where you found Syo sitting on the couch snuggled up in a blanket.

"Here" you said and handed him his hot chocolate and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Thanks" Syo got his hot chocolate and took a sip. There was an awkward silence between you two. You shivered and Syo must have heard you because he quietly moved closer to you and wrapped his arms around you so now you were covered in the warm blanket too, with Syo.

"S-Syo?..." you looked up at him and blushed.

He smiled and looked at you "Aren't you cold?" he asked then turned another way you could have sworn he was blushing. But you nodded and snuggled closer to him you were so close to him you could even hear Syo's heartbeat. After moments of silence Syo suggested that you watch a scary movie, and you tried to say no but you still ended up watching it anyways. It was barely the start of the movie and you were already hiding your face in Syo's chest. Syo smiled and patted your head. After the movie ended you fell asleep and Syo didn't want to wake you up so he carried you up to your bedroom bridal-style. He laid you down on your bed and kissed your forehead he was about to leave but you grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Can you stay?" you asked him blushing a little.

"Sure" he nodded and got under your covers with you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him you blushed but snuggled closer to him. You both slept but a couple of minutes later.

You started squirming "Ugh...S-Syo..."

Syo opened his eyes " D-did she just say my name?..." Syo blushed.

"Ugh...don't leave..." you mumbled.

"_(y/n)_?" Syo looked at you. You suddenly woke up and gasped.

"S-Syo?..." You said crying a little. He sat up.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked you wiping tears off your face.

"I-I had a nightmare and you left..." you hugged him, he hugged you back.

He let you go and cupped your cheeks "baka, I'm not going anywhere" Syo reassured her. You smiled. You two snuggled up together and slept till morning.

~~~~~~~~Extended Ending~~~~~~~~

Syo woke up to find somebody snuggled close to him. Syo smiled looked at your face "You look like an angel when you sleep..." he whispered in your ear even though you were asleep. He soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

So? You likey? I see so much fluff in the air! Heh well anyways I like syo the best out of all the Utapri characters but don't worry i'll do all of them.

Review!


	2. Thunder Storm -Ichinose Tokiya-

Sorry this took me so long but its finally out! Hehe

* * *

**-Ichinose Tokiya-**

* * *

Another crack of thunder was heard. You whimpered and hid your face deeper into your knees. Another crack of thunder. You trembled. Another crack of thunder. You started crying a bit. You always hated storms you were always afraid of the loud noises the thunder makes and how the storms always comes and blocks out the bright sun. You sobbed. Just then somebody lifted the blanket you were under.

"_(y/n)_?" that person softly whispered.

"Tokiya?..." you looked up at his blue eyes and without thinking you tackled him into a hug. He blushed but hugged you back. After a couple of minutes he let you go.

"Whats wrong? Are you afraid of thunder?" He asked. You nodded whipping a tear away from your dull colored eyes.

Just then another crack of thunder was heard. You flinched. Tokiya patted your head, then you saw Tokiya sit down beside you. You suddenly felt arms wrapped around your shoulders. You looked back. Tokiya smiled and set you on his lap while putting one hand on your hip and one hand on your head, to block out the sound of the thunder, he began to sing a soothing song.

"Shhhh its gonna be alright~ Because your in my arms tonight~ Please don't be scared, I will protect you~" He sang. You smiled and buried your face in his chest.

"Please give me some of your burden, you don't have to worry~ Right now lets not think about the bad things in life~ And treasure our times with each other~" he sang the last verse of the short song. You began to calm down not minding the thunder anymore. After a couple of minutes the rain stopped pelting against the window there was no more thunder, the storm has calmed. You stayed in his lap for a couple more minutes.

"Arigato ,Tokiya..." You looked up at Tokiya with a red blushing face.

"Your welcome" he smiled that signature smile of his he suddenly brushed his lips against yours you blush but kissed him back, with every passing second your face got redder. After a minute you both broke apart gasping for air. You both looked into each others eyes smiling at each other. Time seemed to stop just for the two of you. Tokiya was like your sunshine.

Tokiya suddenly looked away a hint of red blush on his face. Suddenly there was a ray of sunshine through the windows. You got up and looked out the window there were two beautiful double rainbows out shining beautifully in the sunlight.

"Wah~ look Tokiya double rainbows!" you smiled happily and looked at him.

He smiled and got up and peered over at the window over your head, "Wow they really are beautiful" he looked at your childishly smiling face.

"Whoa~ their so pretty~" You looked up at him.

He smiled and patted your head, "You look like a child."

"Eh?..." you pouted cutely. He blushed and looked away you giggled.

Tokiya really was your sunshine after the storm.

* * *

Wah I'm sorry if this is short...（−＿−；）but next up is a certain sliver haired sempai. (*^_^*)


	3. Sweet! -Ranmaru Kurosaki-

Whoosh! I finally updated! Sorry i havent been updating that much well yeh I got MAP test and all but it almost gonna be over soon! Yay!

* * *

**-Kurosaki Ranmaru-**

* * *

Ranmaru looked eagerly in his fridge for something sweet to eat.

"Nothing..." he sighed, disappointed. He sat down on his couch and turned on the tv. He kept flipping trough the channels after a lot of searching he sighed and turned off the tv.

"Nothing to watch either..." he sighed for the third time today. Today was his day off he didn't have any work today so he just stayed home hoping to relax and eat sweets but unfortunately he ate all the sweets and there was nothing to watch on tv. Ranmaru frowned and laid down on his couch he closed his eyes. Todays my day off... _But I'm not really happy without [name]._ He thought. Just as Ranmaru finished thinking that the door bell rang. He frowned as he got up to open the door.

"Heya!" you greeted Ranmaru happily, waving at him with one hand and holding a box of sweets on the other. Ranmaru's frown instantly turned up into a smile.

"Hey. I was hoping you would come" he said smiling at you.

You cutely cocked your head to one side, clearly confused "Huh?"

"Never mind... Just come in" Ranmaru walked away sitting on his couch waiting for you.

"Okay!" You went in and closed the door behind you. You went to sit on the couch next to Ranmaru, "Looky Ranmaru I brought sweets! I knew you already ran out of sweets to eat" you grinned.

Ranmaru smiled and patted your head to bring you closer "Thanks... you really do know me..." a hot breath tickled your ear. You blushed. He pulled away from you "But I thought you had work today..."

"Ermmmm... I'm off today like you" you replied to him.

"Oh... Ok" he said. There was a moment of awkward silence. You looked down at your lap and when you looked back at Ranmaru he was already eating half the snacks.

"Ne~ Ranmaru give me some~" you pouted.

He looked at you then the sweet "Here say 'ahhhhh'" he held out the fork to you with a piece of cake on it. You leaned in to take the piece of cake but unfortunately Ranmaru pulled the fork away from you so you missed it. He chuckled. That went on for two more times until he put the piece of cake in his mouth. He smirked.

"Nu~ Ranmaru you meanie~" you pouted and punched him playfully.

He chuckled at you "Here" he scooped another piece of the cake and fed it to you, "How does it taste?"

"Mmmmm~ It taste so good!" you smiled childishly. He smiled. You two stayed silent eating more cake. You ate 5 pieces of sweets. You were a glutton. But you didn't care and Ranmaru liked that about you.

"So good~" you sighed blissfully. Slumping down on the couch because you were so full. Ranmaru chuckled at your childish behavior. He noticed something then grinned getting an idea.

"Hey _(y/n)_ come here" Ranmaru ,still grinning, motioned for you to get closer to him.

"Hm?" you scooted closer to him.

He held your chin to bring your face closer to him and licked some icing off your nose "You got some icing on your face." his smile grew when you face became to get redder.

"Ranmaru you didn-" you were cut off by a pair of lips kissing yours. You blushed at how his mouth still tasted sweet, like cake.

He finally pulled away a couple of minutes later, "Also had some on the corner of your mouth" he smirked at how crimson red your face was. You buried your face on the couch pillow trying to hide your blush. You felt like dying from embarrassment. You could hear him chuckle.

* * *

Yay! ok no more late updates! I got this idea when I read that Ranmaru liked sweets. ^_^ Hm... let see who will I do next...


	4. Sick -Ai Mikaze-

Hi! see told you this chapter is not late.

oh I forgot disclaimer I don't own uta no prince-sama or any of the pics I used everything belongs to rightful owners. I only own this story thing.

* * *

**~Ai Mikaze~**

* * *

You woke up in the morning feeling like crap. Your throat was sore and you were coughing a lot. You felt too lazy to get up so you were about to fall asleep again but your phone suddenly rang. It was Ai.

"Oi, _(y/n)_ your late for todays meeting" You could tell he was angry but his voice was calm.

"G-gomen... I'm coming over right away!" you tried to hold back your coughing.

"Ok, hurry up then" he hanged up. You sighed and forced yourself up to get ready.

_-o-_

When you got there Ai and the the rest of the group were already there.

"Do you have our music?" Ai asked. You nodded to him but you felt super dizzy. You looked in your bag for the music sheets. You got even more dizzier and held your head. Ai noticed something wrong and walked over to you. But before you knew it you blacked out...

-o-

You woke up in a turquoise colored room. You smiled, realizing it was Ai's room. There was a knock on the door Ai came in and you sat up.

"What happened?" you looked over at Ai.

"You have a cold. You fainted in the middle of the meeting so carried you to my house" he explained.

"Oh..." you tried getting up.

Ai placed both his hands on your shoulder, "What are you doing? Your sick so you should rest."

You blushed at the closeness of his face, "N-no Ai i'm not that s-sick..." you coughed.

Ai leaned his forehead on yours, "Rest."

"H-hai..." you blushed and laid down on the bed. Ai kissed your forehead and went out of the room. You feel asleep after a couple of minutes.

**_-The Next Day-_**

You woke up feeling refreshed. Then you realized something terrible you were still in Ai's room and you slept the WHOLE night on HIS bed. You ran out the door to see Ai sleeping on his couch but... There was something wrong... His was breathing was uneven and his face was red. You placed a hand on Ai's forehead and immediately retracted your hand, "A-Ai your burning up..."

Ai woke up and stared into your (e/c) eyes, he sat up, "_(y/n)_?"

"Ai! Gomen i'm sorry you caught my cold!" you hugged him tightly.

Ai smiled and patted your head, "Its ok."

"No its not! Here I'll get you to your room" you helped Ai stand up and let him lean on you for support.

-o-

"Rest for a bit and I'll make you soup later. Okay?" you said as Ai laid down on his bed. He nodded and you went out of the room.

-o-

After an hour you knocked on the door to Ai's room, wanting to know how he was doing.

"Come in" you heard him say. You opened the door and your mouth flew open, there was Ai sitting on his bed without a shirt.

You turned around and blushed beet red, "A-A-Ai please p-put a shirt on..."

He sneaked up on you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, "But its really hot in here~" he whispered in your ear. You blushed a deep deep deep shade of red _(If that's even possible)._

_'Does he act like this when he's sick!?'_ you thought to yourself. "H-here I'll go make you some soup!" you somehow slipped out of his arms and ran to the kitchen.

Once you made the soup you went to Ai's room. You saw him laying on his bed WITH a shirt on. You let out a sigh of relief. You put down the bowl on the small table near his bed. Ai sat up and grabbed your arm.

"Please feed me" he looked at you with puppy eyes. You turned a hint of pink then nodded.

After eating the whole bowl of soup Ai sighed blissfuly and laid down on his bed. After a couple of seconds he fell asleep. You looked at his sleeping face and smiled. You then stroked his hair gently. 'He's so kawaii!' you thought. Ai smiled in his sleep.

"Good night, Ai" you kissed him on the cheek and went out of the room.

-The Next Morning-

Ai woke up feeling great. He picked up his cellphone called someone special.

"Hello?" you answered on the other end.

Ai smiled, "Hey _(y/n)_ thanks for taking care of me yesterday."

"Your welcome" you grinned.

"I'll come over to your house to repay you later" he said, you could tell he was grinning.

"Okey~" you said happily and hanged up. But you were still really confused.

* * *

Hehe the rest is up to you. Extra long chappy hope you like it. Oh and fan girls your welcome. XD

Please review!


	5. The Starry Night Sky -Ittoki Otoya-

Yay. Early update!

* * *

**~Ittoki Otoya~**

* * *

You were walking home with your childhood friend and crush, Ittoki Otoya, from school.

"Ne~ _(y/n)_?" Ittoki said somehow looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" you replied, stopping.

"Ermmm... A-are you free this afternoon? Cause i need to show something..." He asked twiddling with his fingers.

"Yeh I am... But are you asking me out on a date or something?" you asked him curiously.

"N-no its not t-technically a date or anything its... Ummm an...Ermm..." he got a bit red.

You giggled at how embarrassed he got, "Hehe, Ittoki chill~ I know its not a date or anything weird" you smiled at him.

"Ehehe..." he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. You both went home and got ready.

The doorbell rang as soon as you finished getting ready. You opened the door smiling at Ittoki. He smiled back.

"Where are we going, Ittoki?" You asked him as you locked the door.

"You'll see~" Ittoki winked then grabbed your hand pulling you along.

_-o-_

You stopped at a grassy field with a cherry blossom tree. The field had an awesome view of the scenery so you could clearly see the sun about to set. Ittoki smiled at how your face slowly lit up.

"Come on" he said and pulled you towards the cherry blossom tree. Once you were there you sat down under it.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" you chirped.

Ittoki grinned sheepishly, "Yep it sure is... hey_(y/n)_ can I use your lap as a pillow?" he yawned.

"S-sure" your face had a hint of pink as he slowly put his head down on your lap, facing the sunset. You two watched the sunset peacefully until the stars came up in the sky. You suddenly heard soft snores, you smiled and looked down at Ittoki sleeping soundly, without thinking you started to stroke his hair.

"Wah~ Ittoki your so cute~" you whispered but Ittoki heard you and woke up. You blushed and was about to remove your hand from his hair but held on to it and sat up, facing you.

"E-erm..." somehow you got embarrassed. Did he hear me?... You started to think. Ittoki grinned and patted your head with his other hand.

"Ne _(y/n)_ I've gotta tell you something..." Ittoki said, still holding on to your hand and stared in to your eyes.

"Ok sure what is it?" you looked at him.

"I've been having this really weird feeling in my chest... And I think its love... And I know its weird and all but..." Ittoki started to blush madly, "I love you, _(y/n)_. What do you feel about me?"

You could not belive what he just said but then you smiled and without answering you leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I love you too, Ittoki" you said when you leaned back. You could see him blushing beet red. You both smiled at each other and suddenly a shooting star came across the sky. You both closed your eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for, Ittoki?" you asked as you finished making your wish.

He looked at you and smiled, "My wish already came true." he then leaned down to kiss you gently. And after what seemed like forever you two broke apart. You leaned your head on his shoulder, smiling and starring at the starry night sky.

* * *

Somebody suggest who I should do next!


	6. Servant -Ren Jinguji-

**Servant -Ren Jinguji-**

* * *

You sighed as you stood in front of Ren's room door. You had lost a bet and now your Ren's servant for one day. Before you could even knock on the door, Ren opened it.

"Hello, little kitten~" he chirped.

"Yea, hi... So what do you want me to do...?" you sighed and walked in the room.

"Well first put on these neko ears~" he said and put neko ears on you.

"What the hell is this!?" you were flushed with pink.

He chuckled, "Why neko ears of course~"

"And you want me to go outside with these!?" you shouted.

"Mhm~" he hummed and walked out the room and to the park. You sighed and followed him.

**-At Le Park!~-**

"Can you buy me some vanilla ice cream?" Ren asked and sat down on a bench.

"Hai, hai..." you went to the ice cream stand and got some vanilla ice cream and _(f/ice cream flavor)_ flavored ice cream for yourself. You handed the ice cream to Ren.

"Thanks~" he said and licked his ice cream. You nodded and sat down next to him, also eating your ice cream. Ren stared at you.

You looked at him, "Huh? What is it?"

He smirked and licked some ice cream of your cheek.

You blushed bright red, "I will..."

He sweatdroped, grabbed your arm and lead you somewhere, "Come, little kitten~ I have to show you something~"

"Ok...?" you sighed and followed him.

He stopped at a hill, "So do you like it?"

You stared in awe and looked at the amazing view, "Yep!"

He chuckled at your expression, "You look cuter with a smile than a frown on your face~" he sat down.

You blushed, "E-eh? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It mean you should smile more~" he smiled at you and laid down, "The view is really nice!~" Ren said, falling to sleep.

"Mhm!~ Ne Ren..." you looked over at him but only to find him asleep, you sighed gently, and began to stroke his hair, "Why can't I tell you that I like you...?"

He woke up a little, "So you like me, little kitten?"

"W-w-what are you talking about?!" you blushed.

He grabbed your hand and leaned closer to your face, "You like me~"

You blushed beet red and pressed your lips against his, after a couple of minutes you broke apart, "Ok... F-fine I do..."

He chuckled and gently pinched your cheek, "I love you too, little kitten~" he smirked and kissed you again. You smiled a little and kissed back. After a long time you both pulled apart, he smirked and fell asleep on your lap.

"Geezz... Your the only one who can make me blush like this..." you gently stroked his hair, and after a couple of minutes you fell asleep also. Ren smiled also, in his sleep.

* * *

Heyaaaaaaaa! I think its been one week!~ *sees cake* CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs away*


	7. Kawaii! Natsuki Shinomiya

**Kawaii! ~Natsuki Shinomiya~**

* * *

"This rain is so depressing..." you sighed and took out your umbrella to walk home from school. You were walking when you heard a soft meow, you looked down to see a small black kitty in cardboard box , "Awww you poor thing!" you bent down and picked it up, dropping your umbrella.

"_(y/n)_! Your gonna catch a cold!" you heard somebody shout.

You looked up to see Natsuki, "B-but the kitty is cold too..."

Natsuki's eyes soften, "Hai, he's really cute too! Here I'll take you to my house, sense its nearby," Natsuki picked up your umbrella and used his umbrella to cover for you.

"Arigatou!" you said and followed him to his house.

Natsuki used the towel to dry your hair while you dried the cats's fur.

"Achoo!" you sneezed and shivered.

"See I told you..." Natsuki looked at you in concern.

"I-I'm ok..." you said and smiled.

"Still... Here I'll make some tea!" Natsuki said and walked into his kitchen.

Natsuki put down two cups of tea on the table. He sat down and began to blow on his tea, to cool it down. But his glasses began to fog up he began to take them off to clean them.

"No! Natsuki," you shouted but it was too late he already took them off.

Satsuki gave you a glare and put the glasses on the table, "Tch, why would Natsuki let foolish women into his house like this?!"

You grabbed the glasses but Satsuki pinned you to the wall, having a tight grip on both of your hands, "But... I guess I'm ok with you."

"L-let go..." you blushed. He chuckled and began to bite your ear. You blushed even more. You looked at him and stomped hard on his toe. He flinched and loosened the grip on your hands just a bit, but it gave you enough time to slip your small hands out and put his glasses back on.

Natsuki backed away and you let out a sigh of relief, "Eh? What happened?" he asked, looking really confused.

"...Never mind that I'm glad your back to normal..." you smiled.

"Oh... Um ok..." he still had that confused look on his face. The black cat came in.

"Hey Cat-chan and where have you been?" you asked and picked it up. It purred and snuggled closer to your chest, you smiled.

Natsuki smiled, "Oh!" he suddenly got an idea.

"Huh what is it Natsuki?" you asked him and the next thing you knew you were in a cat hoodie, "EH!?" your face flushed.

"Kawaii!~" Natsuki shouted. He suddenly glomped you and pulled you into his lap, he hugged you really tight.

"Natsuki?" you were almost suffocating from lost of air.

He grinned, loosened the grip just a bit, and gave you a peck on the cheek, but you were still in his lap.

"But your so cute, like little black cat-chan~" he snuggled closer to you.

You blushed beet read and stayed in his lap, "Ne... Natsuki can you keep the cat because I can't bring the cat home with me..."

"Yay~ Sure~" Natsuki smiled, "Hmm... What should I name her?"

You thought for a minute, "Ah! How about Neko? It means cat in Japan."

"Oh! Thats a good name!" Natsuki chirped, "Here Neko~" he called out and it jumped into your lap, purring. You both grinned at each other


End file.
